


Little bit of Colour

by Fancy_Hart



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Hart/pseuds/Fancy_Hart





	

They held each other's gaze as the chaplain announced Lorna and Vincent wedded. The red head had to fight the habitual instinct to kiss the lone tear that fell down Sam's face. She knew where his head was, rarely did her own leave that space. She broke his contact and congratulated the young couple on their matrimony, before Sam escorted her back to her cube. They were careful to maintain enough distance between them so as not to arouse suspicion, yet their hands brushed as their arms swayed in sync with their footsteps.

Then she broke his heart.

"Our ships passed to late in the night for either of them to change course" she claimed. He felt his face drop as she handed him the paper roses she had made for the ceremony, before squeezing his hand and walking away. It took him seconds before he caught her hand, spun her round and directed her to his office. He entered before her, she remained standing at the door whilst he sat in his office chair, he hadn't planned this far. Now she was here he didn't know what to say. She made to move and he was sure she would leave - avoid him for a while. He placed his head in his hands- defeated and waited for the door to close. Once he heard it he allowed the tears to fall along with his shoulders. He jumped when he felt a small but firm hand on his forearm, he leaned back and saw her eyes swimming in unshed tears, and she pushed him back so he could lean against the back of the chair, before sitting herself on top of his desk, her legs sandwiched between his.

"R-"

She forced her lips on top of his in a bruising kiss. Her hands scrambling anywhere to find his buttons and undo them. They broke the kiss for a split second so he could remove her t-shirt. In that second their eyes met and they stopped, both breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" She used her hand to trace his face before nodding and leaning into kiss him, this time it was slower and softer. They spent the next while undressing and exploring each other, until she could take it no more. She was naked on top of his desk and he stood between her legs, naked from the waist down.

"Heal-"

"Sam" She looked at him

"When we're like this, when it's you and me, it's Sam" she nodded and kissed him again.

"It is time"

He looked into her eyes as though searching for something, she had no idea what, but she assumed he had found it as he proceeded to kiss her collar bone and down to her breasts. She moaned. He began to move things off the desk in order for her to lie down. Her amusement showed on her face, he raised an eyebrow. She held his face in her hands.

"You old romantic" He blushed "Sit down darling." He followed her orders. She stood up from the desk and made her way to him, where she lifted her leg over his lap. She took each of his hands into hers and stared directly into his eyes as she felt him fill her slowly and forcefully. He hissed as she groaned.

"Oh God" he whispered

"O yebat" she whined.

He playfully tapped her on her bottom "Vy ledi, vy ne ne nuzhno grubyy yazyk"  
She laughed, which made her vaginal walls clench him tighter, he moaned and she began to rock. "I am no lady, I am a slut who can't get her rocks off with a cucumber" she laughed again.

This time instead of moaning, he held her shoulders until she looked up at him. "You." he thumbed her cheek "are not a slut." he placed his thumb on her clit and listened to her shaky breath in. You are a wonderful woman; you are so kind and gentle, and tough and smart." He continued to massage her clit, causing her to moan. "You are the reason I smile when I come to work, you are the reason I haven't quit and I am risking getting fired. You are Red- my fiery Red" He kissed her to swallow the whine she made as she climaxed, her pulsating muscles were enough to cause him to go over the edge and follow her into bliss.

The room was silent save for the panting breaths of the inmate and her correctional officer. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and traced his palm with her long red nail. He was loathe to let her go, but time was wasting.

"Love"

"I know, I know." She stood up and the two of them winced at the sudden separation. He remained seated as he watched her body glow in the sunlight that entered through his window. She leant down to pick up her clothes and winced, a hand going to her back. He jumped up and helped her to straighten, before picking up her uniform and proceeding to dress her as though she were a child, and he her father. 5 minutes later and they looked as though nothing had happened. They still had not spoken a word. He moved past her towards the door, head bowed, eyes studying his feet. She grabbed his arm again and he looked at her.

"13 1/2 months"

"Hmm?" He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed

"Two years left, are you really willing to wait that long because if you aren't-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "I'd wait 13 1/2 years and then some, if it meant that bit of colour to my life."

"You mean to say I am the only colour in your life?"

"My life is pretty much black and white. You are the only colour, the only red in my life, and red is my favourite colour"

"Life is better in black and white...and red" she agreed. Before giving him one last kiss and squeeze of his hand, and heading back to her cube


End file.
